The Perfect Job for a Teacher
by DemonFoxGirl1000
Summary: 9 years after the war, Ichigo is now back! Now finding a job, the Alice Academy recruits him as a teacher just because they thought he had an 'Alice'. But the question is, will Ichigo even accept the offer? -ON HOLD-
1. The Start Of The Day To Find A Job

**TITLE: A TEACHER'S EASY LIFE**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT WHAT IS ANOTHER CHARACTER**

**CHAPTER 1- INTRODUCTION OF ICHIGO AND THE START OF THE DAY TO FIND A JOB**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_Ichigo:  
>age:<br>-15= met Rukia and he turned into a Shinigami  
>- 16= turned into a Vizard; Killed Aizen; <em>  
><em>- 17= he was elected as the captain of the 5th division<br>- 20= graduated college and passed as a teacher. (Currently finding a school that will accept him. Hopefully.)  
>- 25= with the help of the former captain of the 12th division, Urahara Kisuke, he can summon Zangetsu or Shiro even in human form, had the powers of a hollowarrancar, his senses became sharper, he can feel the reiatsu of others even if it is well hidden & can use his shinigami powers in human form. He also got arrancars in his division. His reiatsu was so big that he had to seal most of it because he could crush people around him just by getting near them._

- At the age of 26, still no luck in finding a job for a teacher. What he doesn't know is that something interesting will happen today. Let's find out what shall we?-

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

-Riiiiiiing-

Ichigo woke up to gaze at the clock. _6:30 am_ in big letters (sorry I don't know what it is either). He got up and yawned. He cooked his own food, then ate, got a bath, put on some clothes, went out of his apartment and got in the elevator. It was like a daily routine to him just to find a job. When he got out of the elevator, he noticed that there are 3 men with black suit and black shades except the one in the middle walking at him. The one in the middle began to spoke.

"Are you Kurosaki Ichigo?" He asked.

Ichigo didn't know what they wanted from him. Their appearance looked suspicious enough for anyone to determine. So he just answered, "Yeah, who are you and what do you want from me? I didn't cause anything troubling, right?" He just had to ask didn't he? Even though he felt the man's reiatsu to be a bit larger than humans, but much smaller compared to him.

The man smiled at him, "I am Fusajishi Aoi.** (DFG1000: I know he doesn't exist but he's just a random person. who cares? I'll just kill him if you want to)**. We have heard that you want to attend a school as teacher." Aoi became serious just by the look in his eyes. "We would like to recruit you as a teacher in our school, Alice Academy."

Ichigo stared at them. They stared back. "Seriously? You didn't pick a random person just to be a teacher right?" He didn't really like long talk but he is still curious. This could be his chance to pay his depths and other money problems.

Aoi said, "Can we talk in a private place? How about in a mall?"

"I..." Ichigo paused to think about it and finally said, "I agree".

Aoi's smile came back again. "Excellent! Do you want to take a ride in our car?"

"Um...s-sure" He nervously said and got in the car. In the restaurant, they continued their chat. Well, Aoi left his bodyguards in the car to prevent attention from the people and think that they might be rich people or gangsters. They ordered their food and Ichigo finally know why they asked him as their teacher. He had just known that the school isn't just a normal school, but a school of people with abilities. They are called Alice. Weird name for Ichigo but kept it inside. He didn't want to argue. But to his surprise, He is an Alice too.

"Are you serious? You couldn't have been mistaken that I am one of those individuals right?" Ichigo needed to make sure that they don't know that he is more than those 'Alices'.

Aoi nodded "Yes, indeed. In fact, yours is an interesting power Mr. Kurosaki."

_'Oh crap, don't tell me that they are spying on me?'_ "Um...you guys are actually stalkers?"

Aoi glared at him but didn't affect Ichigo. He encountered much, more scary looks like Byakuya's 'I-am-going-to-kill-you-right-now-but-I-will-do-it-later' and Kenpachi's 'I-will-fight-you-right-now-and-defeat-you'. Aoi said "No we are not stalkers but we only observe the action of a certain person."

Ichigo didn't need to know that he was being stalk- err, observed by weird dudes. But he needed to know these secret-so-called-'Alice Academy'. "Alright, I will attend this school...but I will need to think about it. I don't make my decisions hasty."

Aoi smiled. "We will wait for your answer Mr. Kurosaki."

They said their goodbyes and went to their homes. When Ichigo finally entered his apartment, his phone vibrated. _'Great. Another hollow to kill.'_ He needed to consult the higher ups later and deal with hollows first.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**I hope that you enjoyed it.**

**Please review cuz' I might delete this story in 1-3 weeks.**


	2. Consulting The Other Captains

**TITLE: THE PERFETC JOB FOR A TEACHER**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT WHAT IS ANOTHER CHARACTER (sorry for the other chapter. I know it was short but I will try to get more ideas!)**

**CHAPTER 2- CONSULTING THE OTHER CAPTAINS**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Ichigo sighed before opening the door to the meeting room and walked his way. He always did. When he had entered, it was like all the attention was directed to him. He didn't really like to get much of the attention but they just can't help it do they? Yamamoto was the one who broke the awkward silence.

"Ah, Kurosaki-taichou. We are having a meeting and as always, you are obliged to come if you have free time." said Yamamoto with the same face.

Ichigo replied. "I have free time. It's just... I might have found an interesting school that may interest you"

"Alright Kurosaki-taichou. Feel free to tell this school for humans." Yamamoto said

Ichigo took a deep breath. "While I was finding a school that may recruit me as a teacher, a group of people talked to me, saying that they want to recruit me as a teacher to the school they're in. In fact, they told me that the individuals in the school are called 'Alice'. These so called 'Alice' are individuals that have a certain power. It doesn't occur until the age of 5 to 7. They also thought that I am an Alice too."

Everyone looked at him. Ichigo have been good friends with other captains for years that he can read their emotion and feelings by their eyes. Byakuya is curious, Unohana-san, Jyushiro, Kyoraku and Toushiro are shocked, Mayuri had his eyes filled with interest and lust to dissect, Kenpachi's are filled with lust to fight these 'Alice' and the others are just looking at him...in an awkward way. Ichigo finally had it. He needed to know if they want him to go there.

"I need your opinions on this!" They finally snapped back to reality. "I want to know if you are agreeing on this or not."

After 10 minutes, all of them agreed. Some of them also want to know if the hollows have sensed their **(delicious and tasty)** souls. In fact, Mayuri is still in his bloody dreamland of dissected bodies and Kenpachi is still muttering about wanting to fight them. That was just always what their reaction is if they have heard of something interesting whether to kill it or fight it. I don't know how Ichigo can keep up with these people.

"If that was everything you are dismissed. Kurosaki-taichou will stay for a few minutes." The Sou-tachou said. Ichigo just sighed. He wanted this to be fast.

"What do you want old man? Are there more you want to ask me or is there something you want me to do?" Ichigo crossed his arms and just scowled.

"Yes, after what I have heard, you might be the perfect person for the job. Also, "Ichigo stared at him and waited for the old man to continue."The higher hollows must learn to discipline themselves. They destroyed some of the buildings and went on like that until they felt your reiatsu I need you to teach them how to maintain themselves when you are not around."

Ichigo frowned."Are you really sure? The Arrancars wouldn't just attack without any reason at all! Maybe it was another Shinigami that the first one who triggered their instinct! We shouldn't just judge them by their appearance or actions just because they are different to us!" Ichigo walked to the door and looked back at the old man with yellow-on-black eyes. "However, I will agree that I will be the one to discipline them. But next time, don't ever judge them by the outlook but by the heart." Ichigo started to walk away and disappeared.

Yamamoto sighed. He really needed not to anger the young man next time. He should probably resign. But the fate of Soul Society is in the 13 Division's hands. And after a few hours with thinking and having cups of tea and coffee, **(He actually drank that much?)** he finally decided that he would apologize later to Ichigo. Suddenly, an explosion occurred.

Or maybe not.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**PLS REVIEW OR I WILL DELETE THIS STORY!**

**THE CHARACTERS MAY BE A BIT OOC BUT I DONT FRICKIN' CARE!**

**NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT TAKE SOON BUT PLS BARE WITH ME!**

**I HAVE SCHOOL PROBLEMS.**


	3. I Need Some Answers Right Now!

**I DON'T FRICKIN' OWN ANYTHIN' EXCEPT RANDOM CHARACTERS!**

**LEGENDS:**

**"..."=HOLLOW TALKING**

"..."= PERSON/SHINIGAMI/OTHERS TALKING

_"..." = ZANGETSU TALKING_

"..." = ARRANCAR TALKING

**XOXOXOXOX**

Ichigo is pissed. No really, he was. After the argument with the old man an explosion suddenly happened and it is actually a few meters away from him. And now, he saw an Arrancar with long, green hair with a hollow hole to where the heart is and a hollow bone on his neck. The Arrancar looked pissed though, that's for sure. But when he (the Arrancar) saw Ichigo, his eyes widened and actually kneeled, KNEELED! In front of him and bowed.

"Pardon my insolence, my King! I never meant to destroy a building but..."the Arrancar looked at Ichigo with apologetically eyes and continued speaking. "It was the Shinigami that started the mess, your highness! He just said that we, hollows have no hearts and are not supposed to be alive. I am really sorry!"

Ichigo's face was priceless. Though we people can see that too. The arrancar was actually calling him King! Even though he isn't one, what in the blue world is going on?

**'Oi King, I forgot tah' mention tha' ya' ar' actually the king o' hollows now.'** his hollow said

_'Shiro? Exactly when did this happen?'_ He said to the hollow. He needed answers now and it is really confusing him.

**'Me an' Zangetsu will tell ya' late' 'bout this. Bu' righ' now, it seems tha' ya' have business to do'.** Shiro cackled. Well, that was interesting. Ichigo looked at the Arrancar, then the destroyed building, then the unconscious Shinigami (which triggered the Arrancar's instinct, perhaps) then back at the arrancar. He put a hand on the Arrancar's shoulder and the Arrancar lift his head up. Ichigo smiled at him.

"You don't have to apologize. Though, you should've told me that it a Shinigami was the one who angered you. You don't have to be sorry for it. Everybody makes mistakes sometimes." Ichigo warmly said. Though he didn't like long talks, he needed to fix this problem, and fast too.

So, he fixed this problem in a jiffy. Although, it contains the Arrancar apologizing (and calling him king again), the Shinigami called in the 4th division for a _really, long time healing,_ and telling other details to the Arrancar, which called himself Mortif Villanueva**(I am not good at naming so don't speak a word about it)**.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Ichigo went home with a really tired expression. Well, you can't blame him. He was just suddenly attacked by big, and really many hollows. Plus, the old man was actually angry at the Arrancars who destroy buildings. And to top that up, the arrancar suddenly called him King. Speaking of which, he needed some answers or he will beat them to death if he had to. Even if Ichigo isn't violent, but he will be when he is either tired, stressed, or interrupted when in an important matter. Hell, even the captains won't anger him. Maybe that's why he needed someone to calm him down.

He took a bath to calm himself for a bit. Then, he cooked some food to stop the rumbling of his stomach. Do you know what he is eating now? Well, if you don't, just try to remember some of Orihime's special dishes that aren't poisonous. If you get the picture, then that's what Ichigo is eating right now.

He glanced at the clock. _3:32 pm..._ He actually took that long? He sighed and just went to bed. He'll get the answers when he is asleep. He got free time tomorrow except for the talk with Aoi and the 'Alices'. He closed his eyes and went to his mind (I wish I could do that in this world).

He looked around and saw Zangetsu, who apparently has the same face, and Shirosaki, with a grin that could reach to his ears **(DFG1000: *shudders*)**.

"Zangetsu-ossan! I need some answers right now!" Ichigo shouted.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**REVIEW OR DIE OR I WILL DELETE THE STORY IN 2 WEEKS!**

**FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED, YOU WILL BE FAVORATED BY ME!**

**AND ONCE AGAIN, I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**


	4. Author's Note With Special Story 1

**sorry for not updating cuz i got school problems! got a problem with that? if you do, then i will throw you over a 50-storey building with a mouth gag to stop yer screamin and a rock tid to your legs to make your death faster! **

**could you guys even wait for me to think properly? i have been dealing with unusual problems everyday! and don't even ask what it is cuz i'll kick yer asses! damn teachers, putting all of this huge pile of junk on us students. they should go to hell for all i care! and if either you guys are teachers, then no offense if you are not giving 10 assignments for a day to students who have no fault over a certain problem!**

**I say that give me another week to let me rest. I already have a fever and then another storm comes to the Philippines! could this day even get any worse? AAAAAGGHHHHHH!**

***takes a deep breath***

**sorry if i have too harsh on you Jankz cuz i have been really eager to read grimmjow fuck ichigo. only yaio, yuri, straight or any possible sex of 2 or more people is the only thing that makes me happy. I really smirk to myself reading ichigo fucked.**

**anyways, wait for a few days then i might recover, k?**

_***special story***_

_I woke up to see the chocolate brown ceiling, reminding me of Ichigo. I decided to watch tv to pass the time. i glanced at the clock and looked at the time. It is already 11:00 am. I looked at my mother to ask._

_"mama, is there no school today? it isn't even the weekends yet."_

_my mother looked at me then smiled and kissed my forehead. "there is a storm today, so it's best that you shouldn't go to school yet with your condition. Do you want me to bake pancakes, honey?" ah, yes. my mother is like the best thing that god has given me. I nodded then answered," i would like that mama. can i have the chocolate syrup today?"_

_"of course you can, dearie." then she went to the kitchen and i heard the oven start. i decided to use the computer now, since i am the one who actually own the computer._

_i read some boring stories that only wastes my time so, what did i do next? why, read yaoi of course! mom gave me the pancakes while i was reading the latest bleach manga. i took a mouthful then mumbled, "so delicious! this pancake is so good!"_

_well, when it's mom's time to use the computer, i jumped out of the seat then went to my bed. i should really get well soon. my friend might be worried about me. yes, i said friend, with no 's'. why? cuz i hate stuck up bitches that whine al day and i also despise men who think their the coolest. hmph! talk about people with 'stick-up-in-their-asses'. haha!_

_i had a dream where ichigo is the Alice of wonderland and everyone falls in love with him. but it all turned to hell when byakuya was the arrogant mad hatter. but, at least that grimmjow, shirosaki, ulquiorra and a lot more hot semes are there for ichigo and not the stick-in-the-ass byakuya. ah, a good dream indeed. Oh, and if anyone copied my dream with no permission then GO TO HELL AND GO FUCK A ROCK!_


	5. Meeting The Two Other Parts Of The Soul

**I DON'T FRICKIN' OWN ANYTHIN' EXCEPT RANDOM CHARACTERS!**

**LEGENDS:**

**"..."=HOLLOW TALKING**

"..."= PERSON/SHINIGAMI/OTHERS TALKING

_"..." = ZANGETSU TALKING_

"..." = ARRANCAR/HOGYOKU TALKING

**XOXOXOXOX**

Zangetsu nodded to Ichigo then replied,_"Ichigo, you have been the king of hollows since you killed Aizen. I know that this is a bit confusing but you must believe us. Shirosaki,"_ he pointed to the hollow _"will tell the rest."_

The hollow sonidoed just a few feet from Ichigo and said, **"Yer the King o' Hollows now since you have a part hollow and that is Me."** he pointed to himself and looked at Zangetsu. **"Oi, Zangetsu! Ya think it's time?"** Zangetsu nodded.

"What the hell are you guys talking about? I need some answers now!" Ichigo argued. First, he is ignored by his Zanpakuto and hollow then they are just talking about random things! What the hell is going on? Is there something he needed to know?

_**"Ichigo, you will meet someone whom you already know and but won't recognize. You can come out now."**_ when Zangetsu finished his sentence, a man looking in his thirties, with white hair that's flowing in an invisible wind, wearing a white traditional yukata, looking at Ichigo with azure blue eyes with slits like a cat and colored with a darker blue color. He looked at Ichigo and began to speak.

"Ichigo, you probably do not recognize me but, I am the Hogyoku."

Ichigo gaped at him but the Hogyoku continued with a tone a bit sad. "While I was inside Aizen's soul and being controlled, I felt your reiatsu pierce through Aizen's mind, body and soul. That's when I already knew that you, Kurosaki, Ichigo, is the one who is rightful to be my master."

Ichigo's eyes widened. He regretted killing Aizen but, he needed to do it to protect. He doubted that Aizen won't change but the orders of the 13 Division is to stop him by killing him. Aizen's soul will go to Soul Society after that so he won't disappear. He asked the Hogyoku, "Then, how did you enter my soul? Why did you let Aizen what he wanted? And what do you mean I am your rightful master?"

The Hogyoku took a deep breath before replying. "After you have released the Final Getsuga Tenshou, I felt a pull and then here I am. Zangetsu was the one who told me the rest. Some of what he told me is that Ichigo will accept all the parts of his soul just like he accepted the hollow."

**"Oi! I got a name too ya know! And don't forget that I was the one who told you that!"**

"Right. Shirosaki told me that_King_accepted him because he is a part of his soul. And as for your second question," The Hogyoku looked down so that Ichigo can't see the look on his face but he will still the different tone on his voice. "I didn't wish to give Aizen what he wanted and I knew there are lies behind that fooling smile of his. I rejected him as my master because only then I realized that all of his doings are wrong." He looked at Ichigo with the look of sadness in his eyes. "Ichigo, I am really sorry for what I have done. Is there any way to atone for what I have done, Master?"

"M-master? W-what the heck?" He ignored the formality of the Hogyoku and continued talking. "Anyway," Ichigo patted the Hogyoku's shoulder with a smile that could cheer anyone up (for the Hogyoku's case) and Ichigo said with a sincere voice, "It's alright, you don't have to do anything to atone for the things that you have done because everybody makes mistakes." Ichigo suddenly felt a déjà vu but ignored it. Comforting wasn't his thing but it is needed right now. Suddenly, he felt a sudden reiatsu burst just somewhere and then a girl appeared in front of him. He backed away but the girl ran to him...and wrapped her hands around him.

_"It seems that Gyo-kun is being_too_close to_m_y master."_ The girl spat at the Hogyoku. She looked at Ichigo (still frozen from the shock and trying to pry the girl off of him), and smirked. _"So,_you're___my wielder eh? Not a bad-looking guy though. Unlike Snowflake here,"__she looked at Shirosaki,__"who stink of the sin in his soul. Humph! At least,_I_have a Master who has the scent of the purity. Kukuku~"_ The girl's voice send shivers to Ichigo's spine.

Ichigo tried escaping from the girl's clutches but to no avail; he just stopped and had a bored expression on his face. "Um, could you stop hugging me? You're kind of making it hard to breathe for me and who the heck are you?" The girl looked at Ichigo innocently and like what Ichigo said, she finally let go of him and answered his question.

_"My name is Hell Girl and it is a pleasure to finally meet my master after not being released and being sealed for a long, long time!"_ She bowed to him, placed her right arm in front of her, while her left is at her back, and bending her knee for a bit making her bowing like a gentlemen when she's not. _"I am the remaining power that is already unlocked when Gyo-kun here helped Snowflake and the old man to unlock the remaining power you still have, Master! Oh! And I am your new Zanpakuto, Master!"_

Ichigo is speechless. He couldn't even say anything. Just the thoughts in his head are the only thing he understands. But, he needed to know the situation now, bit by bit.

"Okay, first of all, the Hogyoku has chosen and accepted me as his new master. Secondly, Hell Girl here is the remaining power that was already unlocked with the help of the Hogyoku, Zangetsu, and Shirosaki. Am I still following here so far?" He asked.

They all nodded and some of them are grinning, smiling happily, and looking at him with a calm expression.

"Okay then. Last but not the least; I have obtained a new Zanpakuto."

They nodded again.

Ichigo felt his knees weaken so, he sat down. The others copied him but he didn't mind. The only thing that matters is that he had his questions answered, gathered some but enough information to add to his content, and also, meeting with the Hogyoku and Hell Girl, his new Zanpakuto. Ichigo felt a bit tired and felt his eyes close. But fought it to stay awake and you know, 'get-to-know-each-other' crap that he had been hearing from his friends.

Zangetsu was the first to notice this act and so, he said, _**"Ichigo, you must rest now. There's still time to know them. After all, you have all the time of the world."**_

Ichigo nodded. He should really get some rest now. But before he could do that, Hell Girl hugged him again. She even almost suffocated him again.

_"I am going to miss you, Master! Be back soon. OK?"_

"U-um...okay. But one more thing, Hell Girl."

She looked up at him and blinked her blood red eyes and asked.

_"What is it?"_

"Could you stop calling me Master? You can call me Ichigo if you want though. It's hard for me to even accept to be called 'Master'. And, is there a name I can call you? I can't just call you Hell Girl now, would I?"

The girl grinned happily and released Ichigo from her hug. She swayed (or is it kick?) her legs from side to side while saying in a sing-song tone.

_"You can call me Chi because it means 'blood' and I love the color red too, Ichigo-sama! Ah, I can't wait for the action! I promise that if you are going to wield me on another time, I will be a good girl!"_

Everyone sweat dropped. This new Zanpakuto is a weird girl, now that's for sure. And to believe that this girl is even stronger than Shirosaki and Zangetsu combined. Guess that's what fate has been given to Ichigo, eh? Oh well, she couldn't be that bad... Is she?

_"Ichigo-sama, come back soon, OK? We will be waiting for you!"_

Ichigo nodded and went back to sleep so that he won't have eye bags when he will wake up. And Ichigo has finally decided and is going to give his answer to Aoi tomorrow. And guess what? His answer is going to be yes! Of course he will accept.

He still needed a job to pay his dept and also, he is running low on money. Why? Because he is the one paying for the destroyed buildings and it isn't the Arrancars fault that half of the Sereitei is blown up. Well, some of them just did it for entertainment and their bored. Like Grimmjow, he should really control their hot, temper even though it will only cause them trouble.

He can't wait for tomorrow.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**REVIEW OR DIE OR I WILL DELETE THE STORY IN 2 WEEKS!**

**FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED, YOU WILL BE FAVORITED BY ME!**

**AND ONCE AGAIN, I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

**ALSO, I DON'T CARE IF MY WRITING IS A BIT CONFUSING BUT THIS IS MY STORY YOU GUYS ARE TALKIN' 'BOUT!**

***COUGH* *COUGH* I HAVE A FEVER SO IT MIGHT TAKE A WHILE TO UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER!*SNIFFLE***


	6. The Talk About The Academy

**I DON'T FRICKIN' OWN ANYTHIN' EXCEPT RANDOM CHARACTERS!**

**LEGENDS:**

**"..."=HOLLOW TALKING**

"..."= PERSON/SHINIGAMI/OTHERS TALKING

_**"..." = ZANGETSU TALKING**_

"..." = ARRANCAR/HOGYOKU TALKING

_"..." = HELL GIRL/CHI TALKING_

_**ANYTHING WITH '...' IS EITHER THINKING OR SPEAKING TELEPATHICALLY!**_

**XOXOXOXOX**

**-BEEP BEEP-**

Kurosaki, Ichigo woke up with a yawn. He did what he is doing every day. Yep, the daily routine thing-y. He took a bath, brushed his teeth, cooked, ate (he cooked and ate one of Orihime's not-so-poisonous special cooking), and brushed his teeth again. Must be tiring for a guy, but this is Ichigo we're talking about. All he needed is patience.

Suddenly, he remembered the talk he will have with Aoi so, he quickly dressed up. No, he did _not_ mean dress up like what you...girly girls think. It doesn't mean the dress up games from your frigging minds. He wore a black, long-sleeved jacket that reached to his hips, a black trouser, a white t-shirt with a print of a yellow crown, and black-and-white shoes. He also never forgot to bring his eye glasses because he is an adult and his eyes are a bit purblind. He packed his things in his bag. Of course, he was also told that when he will enter the school, there's no turning back. So, he is leaving his apartment to live in the Academy.

He sighed and re-checked his things. He doesn't want to miss a thing, does he? After that, he locked the door of his apartment and went on his way to the elevator. When he walked out of the elevator, he saw just the man he was looking for. Fusajishi, Aoi. Well, Aoi wore eye glasses though so they are the same. It's not that they are nerds but, just wore eye glasses. He walked to Aoi and began their talk.

"So, what is your decision, Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo took a death breath. He either prepared for better or for worse. Well, maybe both in the future. "I accept the offer to become a teacher at Gakuen Alice."

"You have made a great decision Kurosaki-san. Let us go to the school, shall we?" Aoi said happily. They walked out of the building and went in the car. They had a few chat about the Academy while going to the so-called 'Gakuen Alice'. Ichigo also learned that:

The school grounds contained three levels of education (elementary through senior high), dormitories for the different sections, a hospital (of course, what school doesn't have a hospital or a clinic?), the main building, and the central town, where shops managed by Alice-bearing artisans sell goods produced with the help of their Alices.

There are four forests that surround the school grounds. And the most visited are the Northern Woods where a little girl said that a 'Mr. Bear' lives. Turns out that it was a living stuffed toy made by a boy with the Alice to place souls in stuffed animals.

The money in Gakuen Alice is called Rabbit and not Yen. One Rabbit is equivalent to 100 yen. 'Wow, that's a lot. Even a 100 Rabbit can pay my rent.' But he left it so he pushed those thoughts out of his mind and continued to listen to the other man's lectures about the school grounds.

"Due to constant threat by kidnappers and slave traders, vocal and written communication is limited within the Academy. The grounds are closely guarded and heavy security and electrified fences deter the students from attempting to leave or escape.

The high-scoring students in the Final Examinations receive perks such as free meal tickets, certifications, and money. These high-scoring students also qualify for a chance to receive the 'Best Student Award', which allows the students to be permitted a week-long to go home to be with their family."

'They're too protective and secure for the students, aren't they?' thought Ichigo.

**'Are ya' kiddin'? The kids are like prisoners! Locked physically an' if even possible, mentally, emotionally and spiritually!'**

'Since when did you become smarter and reasonable, Shiro?'

_**'I agree, Ichigo. When**_**did**_** you learn how to speak like that, Shirosaki?'**_

**'Oi! I can read books ya know! And don't even ask anything about it! And I mean no 'why', 'when,' or even 'how'!'**

_'OH! How about I ask you those questions, Snowman?' Chi giggled happily._

**'SHADDAP! AN' STOP CALLIN' ME NAMES!' Shirosaki growled**

_'Ichigo-sama! Snowflake is being mean!' Chi shouted_

**'AH' SAID STOP CALLIN' ME NAMES, YA ANNOYIN' LIL' BRAT!' The hollow yelled**

_'Waahhh! Shiro-chan is being mean!' Chi cried (she pretended crying so don't ask)_

**'AH' SAID SHADDAP OR I'LL DO IT FER YA! AN' AH' WON'T HOLD BACK IF AH' DO!**

'Oh God Shiro, you're even louder than the others so you shut up.' Ichigo said already angry and already irritated because of their pointless ramblings.

**Shiro scoffed. 'Make me.'**

A tick mark appeared on his forehead. He needed to shut the hollow once and for all. So he asked the others, 'Zangetsu, Chi, Gyo, if you please.'

_**'All right, Ichigo/**_ _Aye Sir! :-P /_ _As you wish, Ichigo-sama'_

A loud noise was heard then shouting & cursing, then another noise again, then it went quiet. God knows what's going on in that place. Well, we will probably never know...or will we?

_**'There, job done. /**_ _It's a piece of cake~:-P/_ _It have been done now, Ichigo-sam_a'

'Good.'

"...saki-san...Kurosaki-san?" Aoi called out to Ichigo.

Ichigo has gone out from his 'mind talk' and looked up to see Aoi's eyes filled with worry. Aoi broke out a weak smile and said with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Are you alright Kurosaki-san? You spaced out for a bit. I was worried that something has happened to you."

"I am alright now, Aoi, It's nothing to worry about. Sometimes that even happened to me when I was just a teen."

Aoi sighed with relief. "You scared me there for a bit, Kurosaki-san. Well then, shall I continue what I said?" He asked in a calm voice.

"Please do." Ichigo obligingly replied.

Aoi beamed with joy and continued what he is saying before.

"There are five Alice Types or Alice Powers. And these are: One, The Latent Type. Latent Alices are the most common in the school, and involve powers connected to ESP abilities. The students with this Alice are the most documented in class. Some examples are, Teleportation, Telekinesis, and Telepathy. Some of these students can read minds or even the future, like a student in the Elementary School. Do you understand, Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo eagerly nodded. He needed to be careful of people like those. Who know, they might just read the 'mind talk' of the carrot-topped teacher.

Aoi continued. "The second is the Technical Type. Students with Technical Alice types appear when an infidel or a group of people perform a certain activity. Some of these activities are cooking, drawing, and many more. The Alices in this type are based on technology ad research fields. Some of these are: Plant Manipulation, Invention and Cooking.

Also, when you meet Misaki-sensei, try not to steal his plants, will you? We had a hard time cutting the vines because of his Plant Manipulation Alice."

Ichigo sarcastically muttered. "Yeah, sure. What would I want with a plant anyway? I am not really fond with flowers if that's what you think."

Aoi sweat dropped. This new teacher sure is something. He shooked his head and went back to his lectures.

"The third is the Somatic Type. Unlike other classes, this type manifests itself physically. The Somatic Alices are based on the bodies of humans, animals, and other living things and appear in the form of a pheromone or physical ability. Some examples are: Super Speed and Human Pheromone.

Also, a teacher of the Academy is a Somatic Type and he has the Human Pheromone. Wait; make that a teacher and a student in middle school. Both are male and they can attract people without even laying a finger on them. They are Narumi-sensei and Tsubasa-kun. You must drink a medicine that prevents these Alices from attracting you. Even Misaki-sensei drinks it every day." He gave some medicine to Ichigo and he took it.

Ichigo leaned back and examined the medicament on his palm. 'Hmmm...It doesn't look suspicious. Oh well, It's better than nothing.' He thought.

Aoi happily continued. "The fourth is the Special Ability. And this class is for students that don't fit easily into any of the other three classes. Their powers are different and the class is mixed. Some of the rarest Alices belong to this class. Some examples are: Amplification Alice, Doppelganger Alice, Nullification Alice, and Shadow Manipulation Alice."

Aoi stopped and looked at Ichigo with pushing up his glasses."Kurosaki-san, remember the Tsubasa kid I mentioned earlier?"

Ichigo muttered a 'yes'.

Aoi looked at Ichigo then said, "Well, this Tsubasa Boy both have the Shadow Manipulation Alice and Pheromone Alice."

Ichigo blinked. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"A person with two Alices is rare. But a person with five Alices is even rarer."

"Huh?"

"What I am saying is that an Elementary student that has five Alices is protected in a Mansion with a barrier. This person is known as Sakura-...no, Izumi Mikan. This girl had the Rarest Alices that anyone would ever have. She had the Nullification Alice, Amplification Alice, Steal Alice, Insertion Alice and Teleportation."

"Yeah, but...why are you telling me this? Aren't protected people usually not revealed to a stranger?"

"That is right..." Aoi looked at Ichigo then spoke "However, I know that you are a trusted person, Kurosaki-san! I know that you will be needed to protect the Academy in the future. Unlike me, who is just a guard that doesn't have any special Alice. Oh God! I told something important that should be kept hidden! I am such a talkative person. I even wonder why my comrades are hanging out with me. I am such a failure. I don't even deserve with them."

Ichigo stared at Aoi then sighed. 'Great. A man who believes that I can protect the School. I still have my duties as a Captain in Sereitei, Dammit! But, he doesn't need to know that.'

"I-I am very sorry for shouting at you, Kurosaki-san. I d-didn't mean to." Aoi stuttered while looking down.

Ichigo decided to cheer up the saddened man. But still, he needed a break, geez!

"Aoi, I know that you really want to protect this School. But, if you are determined to defend the School, then you can do it. You must believe it! You don't need me doing the job, right? I teach students from the school while you protect them. Simple as it is, if you really needed help then you get them from friends." He put his hand the other man's shoulder then said,

"Friends are friends no matter what. If a person makes friends with another person, then the other person must acknowledge it. Be glad that you have someone that is caring for you. If that someone didn't make friends with you in the first place, then who will acknowledge you? Be a man and stand for what you already have and for what you deserve."

Aoi gazed at Ichigo with exultant, tear-filled eyes. Those words had struck his heart. Sometimes, even words are even more powerful than actions. Aoi then, wiped the tears off of his eyes and sat straight.

"You are right, Kurosaki-san. I am so stupid to not even realize that my friends are trying to cheer me up. You are too kind, Kurosaki-san. And I thank you for that." He smiled.

Ichigo smiled back at him and nodded. "I agree. So, are you accustomed to say things that are supposed to be kept, Aoi-san? Isn't this...'protected girl' supposed to be top secret to you guys?"

Aoi stared at Ichigo with a nervous expression. "Y-yes K-Kurosaki-s-san. I h-have a p-p-problem w-with telling s-secrets. S-Sometimes, I-I even tell s-s-secrets by a-accident. I am a-a v-very t-t-talkative person, K-Kurosaki-san." He stuttered.

"Don't worry, Aoi-san. Your secret is safe with me. Also, I will not tell anyone about this. So, it's alright. You don't have to worry anymore, Aoi-san". Ichigo honestly said.

"Kurosaki-san...Thank you, thank you, thank you very much! You are such a very nice person!" Aoi cried.

Ichigo scowled. 'Great. Reminds me of an arrancar. Whatever his name is'.

"Ummm...Can you continue what you are telling? Etoh...I think we are on the part where you are stating the Special something, was it?"

Aoi stared at him dumbly then pretended to cough before him just to clear his voice. "I think you mean Special Ability, Kurosaki-san. And you are right. I will keep in mind of what you said, Kurosaki-san. I should be stating all the things in the Academy. Alright, let me continue what I am telling you, shall we?"

Ichigo nodded at him then leaned back at the comfortable seat of the car. He could get used to this. But, too bad that he will stay in the Academy. Well, not exactly forever but there might even be some people who will recruit him as a teacher. After all, he can't just stay at the Academy forever, you know.

"Well then, the fifth and the last is the Dangerous Ability. The Dangerous Ability is considered as an extra type. The Alices in this class are so strong that they are considered as a threat to the School. The class is very different from the others and could also be described as an occult.

There are only six students in this class. And some examples are: The Mark of Death Alice, Ice Alice, Possession of Evil Spirits Alice, Insect Controlling Alice, Wind Alice, Curse Alice, and Fire Alice. Oh, and Kurosaki-san, remember the Mikan and Tsubasa kid I mentioned earlier?"

"Yes, in fact you _did_, Aoi-san."

Aoi shrugged, suddenly remembering the part where he accidentally said the 'protected girl'. "Well, ummm... the kids are almost transferred to the Dangerous Ability with each of their different reasons."

"What kind of reasons?"

"That's what I am not aware of, Kurosaki-san. Also, I only know a few details about it and I don't want to meddle on those things."

"It's alright, Aoi-san. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Anyway, do continue about the school."

But before Aoi could even respond to Ichigo's question, the car suddenly stopped. Ichigo asked what it's about and Aoi only answered, "We are already here."

Ichigo stared at him, confused. Until Aoi opened the car door and motioned for Ichigo to come out. Ichigo did what he was told and stepped out of the car. Needless to say, Ichigo just looked at the large gate in front of him. Aoi and another person in black suit opened the gate. While they are doing that, Ichigo watch as the huge gate was opened and showed the Academy. The Alice Academy ('Gakuen Alice' meant 'Alice Academy in English so, there's the translation).

He took a whiff of scent of the Academy. He can smell the tall, standing trees, the unfamiliar scent of the greenery, and the not-so-familiar smell of the place. He usually did it to places that he went and don't even think of him as an animal. And if you do, then (censored) and then, (censored), and lastly, (censored). That is all.

Ichigo walked towards the school and passed the gates. 'Well, this is it.' He said to himself.

The gates were closed and the men-in-black (including Aoi) stood near Ichigo. Aoi leaned over to Ichigo then whispered, "Well, this is goodbye, Kurosaki-san. But don't worry though, we might meet again soon." Aoi stood straight and said, "Kurosaki-san, we will leave for now. Another teacher will meet up with you. And don't worry, he was already informed and he will know what to do. You can also ask him about the rest about the school." Aoi and the others bowed and walked another way.

Ichigo sighed with a sign of weariness. Well, he should stay put in a place where this 'teacher' can see him. He searched for a nearby tree and after a few seconds, he found the tree he was looking for. 'Perfect', the orange-haired teacher thought.

He shunpoed to the tree, (not caring if someone saw him) and rested on the lower part of it. He decided to sleep for a few minutes. So, he crossed his arms at the back of his head, lied down beside the tree, closed his eyes and slept.

After a while, he felt something poking him on the cheek. He opened his eyes and looked at the person who woke him from his slumber. This person is a man, that's for sure. He had blond hair that reached below his neck and he had dark brown eyes. He wore a white T-shirt, black pants, and brown shoes. This person looked at Ichigo curiously.

Ichigo decided to stand up. So he did and he also brushed the dirt off of the back of his pants. He looked back at the person and asked, "Are you this teacher that I am supposed to meet?"

The blond cheerfully said, "Indeed I am."

"Um...I am Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you." Ichigo offered his hand to the other person.

The blond accepted his hand and shook hands with Ichigo. The man smiled put back his hand to his side and so did Ichigo. He bowed to Ichigo as a sign of respect and said,

"I am Narumi L. Anju. Nice to meet you to, Kurosaki-sensei."

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**REVIEW OR DIE OR I WILL DELETE THE STORY IN 1 WEEK!**

**FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED, YOU WILL BE FAVORITED BY ME!**

**AND ONCE AGAIN, I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

**ALSO, I DON'T CARE IF MY WRITING IS A BIT CONFUSING BUT THIS IS MY STORY YOU GUYS ARE TALKIN' 'BOUT!**

**A NEW PROBLEM HAS COME TO MY LIFE! AH, GOD! ARE TEACHERS USUALLY GIVING ASSIGNMENTS JUST FOR THEIR OWN GOOD? AGH! I WISH THAT THEY SHOULD BE PUNISHED SEVERELY BECAUSE OF THEIR DOINGS!**


	7. Author's Note With A Special Chat

**I don't own anything so don't blame me if I didn't write the next chapter about it!**

**DFG1000:** Yo! I thought that I could deleted the story cause I want to remind everyone that I am NOT getting enough reviews in my story, 'The Perfect Job For A Teacher'!

**Ichigo:** Why did you even made me a teacher there anyway?

**DFG1000:** Is there something wrong about it? I only thought that you could be a teacher and have a fatherly attitude.

**Ichigo:** THAT IS ALL! You have got to be freakin' kidding me. *insert sarcasm*

**Mikan:** But, I am still a kid there right? Since I was protected by my uncle the president of the middle school, Shiki-san, and Natsume!

**DFG1000:** I am still getting a few ideas but I can't do it without anyone voting on my poll. I am still 0% on writing on it. And Nesarna, Janks, and Xiao Wing STILL haven't updated their next chapters. Yes, that means you, Janks, will still suffer from my wrath.

**Ichigo:** Aren't you a bit harsh on him/her?

**DFG1000:** So? I was hoping to see if Grimmjow could kiss Ichigo when he had the chance in the story 'Down The Rabbit Hole'. Aaahhh, The things that I do for yaoi.

**Mikan:** Yaoi? What is that anyway? And isn't Grimmjow a ma-

**Ichigo:** Stop spoiling the kid from your rants DemonFoxGirl1000 or else I could go Bankai on you.

**DFG1000:** There goes your 'protective fatherly mode', Ichigo. I wish that you were my dad.

**Ichigo:** What?

**DFG1000:** Oh nothing. Anyways, please review cuz I might not continue this. Oh! I almost forgot, please vote on the poll. The directions? Just click on my account, click vote now, then click on two choices, then click on what's below. Simple.

Mikan and Ichigo: Please review or DemonFoxGirl1000 will delete or change the plot decided carefully for the story.

DFG1000: Hell Yeah! Ichigo finally got his shinigami powers back! Whoop yeah! You Da Man, Tite Kubo! Also, there are only two questions on mind.

1. What will Zangetsu/Tensa Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo do to Ichigo on Bleach Manga Chapter 460?

2. What is the badge strapped on Rukia's left shoulder when she gave Ichigo's Shinigami powers back again on Bleach Chapter 459?

08/18/11

**Me:** ...

**Ichigo:** ...

**Me:** ...

**Ichigo:** *smacks the back of my head* SAY IT!

**Me:** Alright! Alright! Geez, don't need to get angry. Anyway, I have a lil' problem with updating this month so... I guess I might update the next chapter on the first week of September.

**Ichigo:** And?

**Me:** I also have to participate on the 'Buwan ng Wika' in my school as a lyrette _and_ as a side-character for our play. I also have to do a thesis on my Science class. _All of us_ in my class. We also have to make 50 fricking pages! FIFTY F**KING HANDWRITTEN PAGES THAT AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE PRINTED AND IT SHOULDN'T BE LESS THAN FIFTY! I hate my life. *sobs and sulks in a corner*

**Ichigo:** *pats my back and tries to comfort me* Shh, it's alright, I understand and I am sure the readers understand this, too. *looks at you* Right, everyone?

**Me:** *sniff* Are you sure, Sensei? *sniff*

**Ichigo:** Yeah. And take your time to write the thesis your teacher gave you.

**Me:** ...Well...Alright then! I will do my best to update the next chapter and today, there are currently 5 unique voters that I don't know. And don't worry guys; I won't be mad at you if you criticize me. I will just humiliate you with my stories. That wasn't so bad, was it Sensei?

**Ichigo:** Yeah. And just to let you guys know that DemonFoxGirl1000 might update her next chapter on September 1.

DemonFoxGirl1000 doesn't own anything! Also, she thanks for everyone who review on her story, namely:

-Xiao Wing  
>-hannz12<br>-Terror of Death Skieth  
>-ice evil cat demon<br>-xxForeverLostxx  
>-Kali98<br>-Yokiryuu  
>-yokiryuu<br>-Cade Mistral  
>-Eeza<br>-gabby  
>-Jazzie29<p> 


End file.
